When I Am King, You Shall Be Queen
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: On Earth, Seth and Sara find a hotel to stay at before beginning their mission. On the way home, Seth is injured in the fight against the assassin. As strong as Seth is, sometimes he's the one who needs the reassurance and protection only Sara can provide. Incest. Seth/Sara. No sex.


**Title** : When I Am King, You Shall Be Queen

 **Fandom** : Witch Mountain Series, Race to Witch Mountain  
 **Pairing** : Seth/Sara  
 **Warnings** : Underage  
 **Tags** : Incest, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, No Sex

 **Summary** : On Earth, Seth and Sara find a hotel to stay at before beginning their mission. On the way home, Seth is injured in the fight against the assassin. As strong as Seth is, sometimes he's the one who needs the reassurance and protection only Sara can provide. Incest. Seth/Sara. No sex.

 **Underage Warning** : Light kissing, some cuddling, and falling asleep in the same bed. No sexual activities _of any kind_. There are vague allusions to them being in a sexual/intimate relationship.

* * *

 **Title and Lyrics** : Lavender's Blue (Dilly, Dilly) by Lily James (from the 2015 movie Cinderella). Title inspired by the lyrics. I'd suggest listening to the song (on YouTube) before reading this—it's very beautiful and helps connect the lyrics to the story.

 **Wormholes** : I used the word "passageway" instead of "wormhole". Seth and Sara's race most likely use another term to describe this event, as the latter is Earth in origin.

 _Dr. Friedman_ : But space travel of such sizable distance...  
 _Seth_ : is possible using a paradoxical passage in the unbound...  
 _Dr. Friedman_ : Wormholes! That's it!

 **Tablets** : You remember that small, handheld device that Seth plays with in the beginning of the movie, when they first enter Jack's taxi cab and Jack asks for directions to their destination (that house in the middle of nowhere)? While Seth uses the device as a GPS, I'm willing to bet it's a technologically advanced handheld tablet or computer (which is basically the same thing), so I went with labeling it a "small, oval tablet". Extremely lame and unoriginal, I know, but the movie doesn't give me anything to work with, so blame that.

* * *

 **BETA** : TheSupernova

* * *

 _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,_  
 _lavender's green,_  
 _When I am king, dilly, dilly,  
_ _you shall be queen._

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly,_  
 _who told you so?_  
 _'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly,  
_ _that told me so._

* * *

They—meaning Seth—had accidentally crashed their spaceship outside the city's outskirts. Quite a ways outside; one friendly man who drove them to a mall complex just inside of the city and a senior bus led them to the inner city. There would no doubt be government men chasing them, but right now, they looked in the clear.

It took multiple attempts for them to find a hotel that would lodge two kids without an adult or guardian. Sara eventually found that the lower in quality the hotels got, the more rules and regulations the staff were willing to bend over the types of people who paid for a hotel room and what went on _inside_ the rooms.

"It was never this hard back home," Seth told his sister. "We pose no threat and are trustworthy, despite our apparent age. We deserved to be treated with more respect than this."

"But we are not back home, we are on Earth," Sara reminded him. "I've read their minds. These humans have many reasons to worry about minors who travel on their own. In this world, there are stricter rules and alternate age limits regarding freedom of movement. I sense that not all children here are as well behaved as the ones back home. As we are."

Seth shook his head. "These humans are selfish. They don't care about us. It's about what a liability we are to their businesses and operations. We need a place to stay and they turn us away without a second thought. They haven't even tried to help us.

"But perhaps," he held up a handful of the money they received from the ATM. "That makes them more vulnerable."

The sun went down not that long ago, but the streets were still bustling with people. They walked for over an hour, far outside the downtown area before finding a hotel that would put them up.

"Are you sure it's okay we stop here for the night? It's imperative we get to our destination," Seth asked her, and not for the first time.

Thanks to the trouble they had leaving their planet, and the subsequent trip through the passageway to Earth, they had been up well over 24 hours. Seth wanted sleep, but he also had the drive to keep going until the research results were safely in their possession.

"I'm worried the assassin chasing us will find it first. We must not let that happen."

Sara smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "We made sure no other space ships would be able to launch until well after we escaped our planet and have almost two days before he will arrive. We have also been flying for far longer than we had anticipated. We need to sleep, Seth."

Seth covered her hand with his own. "As long as we get up early," he acquiesced, but couldn't hold back a yawn. "Perhaps you are right."

"Great. Now come on." She tugged his hand towards the hotel. It was a broken, run-down mess that had long since seen better days; it smelled funny and the patrons lodged in the other rooms made Seth nervous despite the assurances from his sister that she would be able to give them sufficient warning for them to get away were they to be the target of an attack.

Upon reaching the front desk, they found the hotel clerk to be an older man with a pudgy gut, and rough, unshaven face who was smoking a cigarette while watching a small entertainment box set upon the desk. It was apparently playing some sort of sporting game.

"Excuse me," Sara said, dinging the small bell on the front counter that said 'please ring for service'. "We wish to book a room for the night."

The guy finally looked up from the entertainment box, his eyes searching around before settling down on the two kids.

"Where're your parents? We don't take minors without an adult or legal guardian."

Seth had once more started in on their story when Sara abruptly stopped him, motioning towards the guy with her head.

"He wishes to be," she paused, reading his mind for the right word. "Bribed. He would like more money before he will give us a room."

The clerk was about to interrupt when Seth placed a large amount of cash on the counter.

"Is this enough?" he asked, tilting his head.

Sara pushed the cash a bit closer to the clerk, who was eyeing it hungrily. "We shall be leaving at dawn. Please, we just need a bed for the night. We won't cause you any trouble, we just want to sleep."

It only took a minute for the clerk to give in. "Out before nine am. Any noise or trouble making and you're out. No refunds and I want another one hundred fifty for a security deposit."

"Done." Seth handed over two one hundred dollar bills. "Keep the extra money."

A grin crossed the clerk's face. "Room 115. Cheapest room; one bed, queen sized," he said, reaching back for key hanging on one of the key hooks on the board. The man pointed to the left hallway. "Straight down, fifth door on the right. I want the key back before you leave."

They nodded, with Sara thanking the man before they headed down the aforementioned hallway. Its old red striped and floral wallpaper was discolored and peeling. There was a round, squat vase with a large-leafed potted plant sitting alone at the end of the hallway, next to a sparsely cushioned bench. The hallway turned right, presumably towards more hotel rooms.

When they got to the door, Sara immediately tried to fit the key into the lock, and it took a few tries to open the door. Neither of them was familiar with the technology on this world, but most was similar enough in concept that they didn't have too many problems.

The door closed with an odd finality as Seth looked around their hotel room. It was not Seth's ideal room; it wasn't even on his list of rooms he would be willing to settle for (if only reluctantly). This was the very bottom of desperate.

"It'll do for now," Sara said, once more placing a hand on his arm. "I've read the minds of a few patrons renting the other rooms and they are more concerned with pleasurable acts and getting a good night's rest. They are not a threat."

Seth nodded, but he wasn't any more comfortable with this place than before.

"Seth?" Sara asked. "For tonight, there is nothing to worry about."

She slid his hand across his cheek, down along the side of neck, and softly down his left shoulder and arm until she weaved her fingers through his.

"I would not allow us to stay here if I wasn't sure we would be okay." Sara tugged on Seth's hand, leading him towards the bed. "Come with me. You are tired and will feel better after you rest."

He squeezed her hand gently, before following behind his sister. "You shall have me to protect you if anything were to happen."

Seth had said that more for his own benefit then hers. Sara could read his mind, knew that he would always protect her, no matter what, but there were times when he needed to say these things out loud.

Sara smiled at him in response. "To bed now," she said. "With me."

Sara slid her hands up across his stomach, over his chest and under the shoulders of his jacket. It fell off his body easily.

"Sara..." Seth said hesitantly, but she hushed him with a finger against his lips.

"It'll be okay. Tonight, we are safe." Sara's hands roamed across Seth's chest again, and slipped down under the bottom hem of his shirt, tugging it off. She watched as he lifted his arms into the air and at his chest as it flexed and moved when he dropped his arms back down.

"Sara," he repeated, but it wasn't in the negative this time. Sara's ministrations, the look in her eyes as it roamed over his body helped him to relax. "I was just trying to protect you. This place, it's making it hard for me to relax."

"I know," Sara said quietly.

As she reached for his pants, Seth startled and lightly batted her hands away. Seth placed his hands on her shoulders, kneading them gently before slipping her jacket off in kind. This time, it was his turn to watch as she lifted her arms, gaze intently as her chest and bra moved with her body.

Sara went for his pants again, but Seth batted her hands away.

"I'm not comfortable here." Seth gave a small shrug in apology. She knew he wasn't talking about the hotel room. Intimate contact was off the plan until they were back home. They were on a mission, and besides that, on a _different planet_. It just didn't feel right.

Sara nodded knowingly. "Okay."

They often traveled to different planets, switching between a few days leisurely vacation, tagging along one on one of their parent's business' trips and reconnaissance missions. Despite their apparent age, they were treated as young adults and had all the freedom afforded to that designation. They often took on benign or lower danger missions by themselves, but occasionally they received a mission level rating High Importance.

Seth's reluctance was a common occurrence for them off world. Normally they were more intimately relaxed when they slept together, but he occasionally felt guilty that not even Sara's presence would be enough to break his guard entirely. Shouldn't he be comfortable with Sara off world, as long as they were alone? Why was his body making him constantly hold back?

Seth had lost himself in his memories, because it took Sara's voice to pull him back to the present.

"You can't help how you feel," Sara said. "This is an act that should be enjoyable and relaxing; I do not want you forcing yourself to do something you are uncomfortable with. I do not fault your body's natural reluctance—whatever the cause—and neither should you."

Of the two of them, her ability to read minds helped her to be more empathetic towards others. Seth could always count on Sara to help him shake off his self-doubts. Seth looked up to find she was sitting up in bed; the blankets were pulled up to her waist, with her back leaning against the backboard attached to the bed.

As per usual, when Seth's reluctance overtook him, Sara always kept her bra or a nightshirt on when they slept together, preventing intimate contact; even in sleep (normally she didn't sleep with a shirt, so this action was very telling). Seth tugged off his shoes and socks, placing then in front of the arm chair, lining them up next to Sara's. Sara had folded their clothes neatly and had set them on the seat.

"Seth."

He looked over to see Sara was beckoning him with her hand. Seth quickly walked over, jumping up and bouncing her up on the bed. She had anticipated it, but made no move to steady herself; instead letting her body move with the mattress springs. Seth chuckled, crawling up and sliding himself under the sheets, pulling the comforter up.

"Sara." Seth leaned over, placing a hand behind her neck, pulling her in close. He moved in to and she met him half way in anticipation. The kiss was passionate and as addicting as always, but they refrained from turning it more sensual.

As Sara pulled away, she noticed his eyes were slightly dilated and figured hers were no better. They held eye contact, exchanging wordlessly the emotions which connected them as more than brother and sister. A love uncommon for any race they had met on their travels, though some more accepting than others. They had long learned to be discrete about it.

Seth held her gaze for a moment longer, before reaching towards his nightstand where Sara had placed the small, oval tablet. He set the alarm for six am and replaced it next to the lamp; he clicked a small button on the lamp base to turn it off.

As he felt a tug on his arm, Seth couldn't help but grant his sister another smile as he followed her under the covers. Seth moved closer, she immediately took him in her arms, holding him tightly. There were times when he needed her to protect him; times when he was mentally vulnerable and needed reassurance.

"It's okay to sleep now," Sara soothed. "Listen to my heartbeat." She moved his head close to her chest. "Feel me. I'm not going anywhere."

It didn't take long for Seth to fall asleep in his sister's arms, as her fingers traced small designs lightly on his skin. Sara hummed a quite lullaby until she followed him into sleep. Whatever was going to happen on their mission, the possible dangers and obstacles they would face, could all wait until morning.

 _Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly,_  
 _And the lambs play_  
 _We shall be safe, dilly, dilly,  
_ _out of harm's way_

* * *

Once on board their space ship, after narrowly escaping the witch mountain facility, the assassin had unknowingly followed them aboard. In the midst of attempting to sabotage the ship mid-flight, Jack Bruno had gone down to stop it, with Seth following a minute later (after giving Alex Friedman a short flying tutorial).

Seth came down to find the assassin shooting an energy rifle at Jack, who was expertly dodging the blasts while the assassin switched between firing the rifle and using it to defend itself as a bludgeon.

"Over here!" Seth shouted, hoping Jack would take the hint and use the moment of distraction to throw the assassin down the chute, where it would be disintegrated. The ploy worked, but not before the assassin had time to fire off one last shot. As the energy ball flew towards Seth, he instinctively phased out, waiting for the projectile to pass though him (as strengthening his molecular density wouldn't protect him from energy based projectiles).

He felt it the moment the projectile made contact with his shoulder. Seth had forgotten that this _thing_ —this weapon had been created on his home planet; these weapons were tailored specifically to counteract the various powers common to their race. Only their home world had this kind of technology.

The energy ball entered his shoulder but refused to pass though, instead bonding with his molecular structure, leaving Seth with no choice but to phase back to normal. He let out a massive grunt of pain, dropping to one knee while cradling his shoulder. Seth had heard of weapons like this. The projectiles would cause immense pain and disable the mobility of the immediate area until the energy dissipated entirely. It could take days before the effects would wear off. Current treatments could lessen the effects, but did not have the ability to cleanse (or purify) the area entirely.

"Seth!" Jack shouted, quickly kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright?"

Jacks hand's hovered around the air, wanting to help but unsure how. Seth held back another grunt of pain as he stood up, passing over Jack's help.

"Fine." Seth nodded. "There's nothing that can be done, anyways. Let's get back to the others."

Jack hesitated, but didn't comment as he followed Seth back through the ship.

It took almost an hour before Seth and Sara were far enough from Earth to enter the passageway in space that would take them home.

It had been a challenge to pilot the ship one handed, and Sara kept glancing over to make sure he was alright. It took longer than normal for them to enter the passageway, because making the necessary course corrections and preparations on the consoles while reaching (and steering) in a relatively straight line at the high velocity necessary in order to enter the passageway (all with one hand) was not easy. Sara attempted to take over most of Seth's preparations, but there was a reason the ship needed _two_ pilots.

They were able to place the ship on autopilot while traveling inside the passageway. This part of the journey was rote for the ship, and easier for it to navigate without two pilots behind the wheel. It would let them know long before they were supposed to drop out of the passageway and into their own solar system.

Once the ship was settled into its journey, Seth slumped over in his chair, shaking out his working arm. Despite their ability to travel through vast distances, it still took _time_ to do so and Seth knew his shoulder wouldn't be healed by the time they dropped out of the passageway, but there wasn't anything they could do about that.

Sara pushed away from the ship's consoles and strode up behind him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"I wish there was more I could do for your arm," Sara said, laying her head lightly against Seth's.

Seth shook his head. "Do not worry about that. Help me secure it, and that will be enough."

Sara pulled back, patting his shoulder twice before turning towards their quarters; Seth followed quickly in her wake.

Before she could get out the medkit, Seth pulled her onto the bed beside him. He didn't need to say anything for her to know what he wanted most, even more than taking care of his arm. She climbed up behind Seth, again wrapping her arms around him, letting Seth lean his weight against her.

"I am glad you are safe, Seth. Those assassins are ruthless and hard to kill." She tightened her grip around his body possessively. Sara didn't often get a chance to do this, to protect and reassure her brother. Normally their roles were reversed, but something about this mission had unnerved Seth.

"Don't ever let go of me. Stay with me," Seth pleaded. "I love you, so no matter what happens-"

"Shh. Hush now," Sara whispered gently, rocking Seth in her arms. He didn't often get this melancholy, either. "I'll always love you. So please, worry about the future when it comes. Right now, right here, we're together and that's all that should matter."

Seth blinked his eyes slowly, as the adrenaline and excitement of escaping Earth began to fade. "I'm tired."

"I know," Sara replied. "Relax, please. And know that I'll never leave you, whatever happens."

Sara began humming a lullaby, the same one their mother would sing to them all those years ago, every night before bed. They were too old for that now, but the song had always calmed Seth and Sara would continue to sing it until the day Seth wished her to stop.

 _I love to dance, dilly, dilly,_  
 _I love to sing_  
 _When I am queen, dilly, dilly,  
_ _You'll be my king._

 _Lavender's green, dilly, dilly,_  
 _Lavender's blue,_  
 _If you love me, dilly, dilly,  
_ _I will love you_


End file.
